Among industrial vehicles such as hydraulic excavators and wheel loaders, an industrial vehicle having a relatively high height is provided with a step through which an operator goes to a driver's seat or an engine room. For example, the step is provided at a rear portion of the industrial vehicle. In this case, when the industrial vehicle climbs a slope, the step may contact a ground surface to be damaged.
The step of PTL 1 is configured such that a part of a footboard turns upward relative to the other part of the footboard. According to this configuration, when the step contacts the ground surface, a part of the footboard turns upward relative to the other part. With this, the damage of the step can be avoided.